


Night (2)

by Rainbow_Koi



Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bees, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Death, Explosions, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, MCYTS Prompt List 2020, Night, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Koi/pseuds/Rainbow_Koi
Summary: An alternate take on what happened during the festival.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Minor or Background Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYTS Prompts 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 280





	Night (2)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt 'Night' isn't to obvious in this.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, Death, Fire
> 
> Kinda occ? Maybe???

_"TUBBO!"_ Tommy screamed, frozen in place as his friends mouth moves, the words _'Help me'_ carried away by the wind. Their eyes lock together, agonizing fear shared between the two. Tommy grabs his enderpearl and reels his arm back. A hand squeezes down on his wrist and an arm pinned his own against his chest. The pearl is snatched away from him.

 _"Wilbur let me go! He's going to kill Tubbo!"_ Tommy shrieked, kicking his leg back, unable to tear his gaze away from the election stage, from his friend. _Oh god, his best friend..._

Tubbo was stuck in a box. Jschlatt on their left and Quackity on the right, while TechnoBlade faced them. A crossbow filled with fireworks held in the pig hybrids shaking hands.

A tiny bit of hope fills his chest. Techno wouldn't do it. His brother would never hurt Tubbo, his friend and fellow rebellion teammate. He wouldn't do that to Tommy.

 _"I want you to take him out. Kill him."_ Cold and sinister - a tyrant who only wanted money and power - who knew Tubbo was a traitor this entire time. TechnoBlade raises his weapon. _"Tubbo…I'm sorry, I'll try to make this as painless as possible."_

The hope shriveled up and died.

Tommy swung his arms and legs, entire body thrashing and fighting to get out! _**HIS FRIEND WAS ON THE VERGE OF DYING!**_

 _"TECHNO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!"_ Tommy barely heard the dark chuckle escape the man holding him back. He was too occupied begging his siblings to spare Tubbo's life.

Realization spread across Tubbo's face, their eyes widening, hands raised instinctively to protect themself. Their body shook violently.

Pricks of tears dotted his eyes, and out of desperation he brought his wrist infront of him - and bit into the one restraining him. Wilbur yelled out in pain, releasing Tommy's wrist. The boy wiggled his way out of the others grasp, darting forward towards the edge of the roof.

**_'Grab Tubbo and leave grab Tubbo and leave, grab them and run.'_ **

A small shriek of rage arose behind him and as Tommy reached the end of the building a heavy weight pinned him to the ground. Hissing as the concrete scraping layers of skin off his cheek, Tommy reached out towards his friend with his free hand. It was simply a useless move, nothing could be done to help. Sobs bubble up in his chest, trembling pleas falling off his tongue in various levels of volume and tone.

His siblings ignore him. The citizens below are frozen in shock. Tubbo remains horrified - eyes darting back and forth frantically.

_**The trigger is pulled.** _

* * *

_"Hey Tommy? Do you wanna see my bees?" Tubbo asks loudly as they turned to him with a happy grin on their face. They walk with a bounce in their step beside him, jumping over the holes on the prime path._

_Tommy scoffs in annoyance, this was the fifth time they've asked him today. The answers are the same as the rest._

_"No, Tubbo, I don't want to see your bees. We've got towers to build!" He keeps his eyes on the path laid out before them. He doesn't dare look back to see the sad glimmer in their eyes or their smile drop._

**_'We both need to focus on asserting our dominance, in the form of menacingly tall towers.'_ **

_"Okay…" The reply was soft, a quiet whisper obviously meant for the owners ears only. Tommy held back a flinch, an image of Tubbo's sad frown imbedded in the back of his eyelids. Turning towards his friend, Tommy opened his mouth - and his words disintegrated. _

_Tubbo stares at the ground, eyes glossy with unshed tears, face slightly more flushed, a mournful frown tugged at their lips._

_His feet stopped, a sick feeling swirling in his stomach._

_"Tommy?" Tubbo whispered, concerned, stopping as well._

**_It was always worry, concern and sympathy. His friend was too kind, too friendly - too trusting._ **

_Tommy grabbed their hand, holding it in his own and drags them the opposite way._

_"Tommy? Where are we going? What's happening?" _

_His heart twinged painfully, he feels a tear fall from his right eye. Tommy wipes it away before the other notices. Taking in a deep breath, and spoke when he was sure his voice wouldn't shake._

_"We are going to go watch your bees dance or whatever dumb things bees do." He's proud to say his words don't fall over one another._

_"R-really?!" Excitement replaces the sadness. Tubbo walks beside him now, their free hand moving as they talk and talk and talk. Their eyes are wide, shining with life and pure joy._

_In the moment Tommy would blame the decision on not wanting to spend the day building with a pouting Tubbo, while actually he wanted his friend to be happy._

* * *

Flames ate at the banners, at the buildings, at any source of material it could feast on. Smoke polluted the air and coated the back of his throat. Rubble scattered the terrain, the land that once stood proud was torn to shreds.

Tommy sat in the middle of it, barely comprehending his surroundings, only focused on the head resting in his lap. His ash covered fingers ghost over his friends pale face, wiping away the blood sticking to their face. He watches their chest, patiently waiting for it to rise and fall. Tubbo remains still.

In the background amongst the crackle and pops of fire, laughter and cries echo. Wilbur could be found cackling at the sidelines with a blank faced TechnoBlade. The mad leader steps into the chaos he created; the nation he built up, HIS nation that was torn from him and burnt to the ground by his very hands. TechnoBlade stands next to him, numb as his brother rambles on about victory.

This was anything but victory.

Jshlatt and Quackity were instantly killed by the fireworks TechnoBlade shot. The citizens were also shot at, five were killed on the spot; Antfrost, Callahan, Purpled, Punz and Awesamdude. The rest were injured, and when Wilbur pressed the button it was all over.

Fundy laid face up in a hole, barely alive with the amount of burns seared into his body. Eret and Niki were side by side, crushed by falling debris. Skeppy and BadBoyHalo held each other, the latter's position suggesting he tried to shield the other from harm when they died. Karl was alive, littered with cuts and bruises, sobbing as he hugs Sapnap's body close. Ponk remained unconscious, slumped over a rock. George was nowhere to be found. Dream stood on what was left of the prime path bridge leading to Manburg, all he did was stare.

And Tubbo… They were the first to die.

Tears streamed down Tommy's face. He raises his hand to wipe them away in confusion. Where was he? Blinking a few times he lifts his head to gaze upon the destruction.

**His home was gone.**

He glances back down and freezes.

 _"T-Tubbo? Big T?"_ Fingers pressed against the others neck, right under the jaw. The skin remained still, not cold but not the same warmth a living being radiated. He stared down at his friend, horrified. Tubbo was dead.

 _"N-no, no no no nononono **nono**! **NO! TUBBO!"** _An agonizing wail rises above every other sound.

Fuck, why did it have to be Tubbo?! His best friend, his partner in crime, the one he fully trusted with everything. 

_**'Why didn't I fucking accept Tubbo's plan?!'**_ They both could've avoided this mess if Tommy hadn't refused to run away together. They should be creating a tree house and a bee farm right now, cut off from the war and the rest of the SMP.

The wail turned down to an abundance of whimpers and hiccuping cries. He gently tucked his hands under Tubbo's shoulders, lifting the other into his arms so he could hold his friend. Trembling, Tommy looked up at the sky. 

The usual black night littered with stars was blocked by dark swirling yellow clouds of smoke. The moon was barely visible, peaking out just slightly.

 _"Please…"_ He whispered, _"Bring him back…"_

Tommy's cheek presses against the top of Tubbo's head, tears gathering on brown soot stained hair.

 _"Tubbo…"_ He whispers mournfully, closing his eyes.

Distantly he hears Wilbur shout something.

* * *

_"-ommy, Tommy?"_ He blinks, the rough texture of wood against his palms is the first thing he notices. Fresh air filters through his lungs and the crisp sound of music clings to his ears.

 _"Tommy?"_ A hand rests on his shoulder.

Tommy blinks once more, turning his head. 

Deep expressive blue eyes meet his own clear sharp blue ones. 

_"Are you alright Tommy?"_ Tubbo asks, head tilted slightly.

What?

Is this a hallucination?

Tommy's gaze moves from block to block, the horizon, the buildings, the bench, his home - _his best friend that wasn't dead but sitting right next to him._

 _"T-Tubbo? Is...Is this all real?"_ His words come out quiet, unsure, afraid if he does anything he'll wake back up to the nightmare he lived through. 

Tubbo raises an eyebrow. _"The last time I checked everything was real. Why? Is something wrong?"_

Tommy stares at them. Tracing every detail, their nose, the shape of their eyes and ears; no traces of blood or dirt anywhere.

 _"We need to leave."_ This was their only chance. 

_"What? Wait, really? I mean, I thought you wanted to take back L'manburg?"_

_"Change of plans Tubbo."_ Tommy stands up, holding his hand out to help the other up. _"If we stay here we are going to die."_

Tubbo frowns, looking to the side. _"But our home Tommy… What about Wilbur? TechnoBlade? And Nikki? Our friends?"_

Tommy sucks in a shaky breath at the mention of Wilbur and Techno. 

_"We can't trust them, Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur is insane, there's no hope for him. Techno is going to go along with whatever Wilbur is planning."_ Tommy explains, placing his hands on Tubbo's shoulders. _"Tubbo, Wilbur is going to blow up Manburg. People are going to die."_

A short term of silence. Tubbo appears to be lost in thought, thinking hard. Tommy desperately wants to admit what he saw, what he has lived through to want to change his mind so drastically - at least he thinks he came back to this moment after saying no to Tubbo's offer previously.

 _"Okay."_ Tubbo finally says. _"Okay?"_ Tommy repeats. Tubbo nods, looking back at him as they grab his hand and lift themselves back onto their feet. _"Yeah, let's run away from here."_

A smile spreads across his face. Happy tears threaten to fall. He would not let them die again.

_"No more fighting…"_

_"No more being pushed around…"_

_"No more yelling…"_

_"No more fear…"_

_"No more betrayal…"_

_"Just you and me."_

They are both grinning now. 

_"Tubbo, let's leave this place and build a treehouse. We can have a bee farm, a garden, a place for you to build your inventions."_ Tommy started. _"You could make another prime path, a railway, we can create a area to play the music discs."_ Tubbo finished.

Tommy pulled the other into a hug, face tucked against Tubbo's shoulder. His friend returned the hug, patting the taller teens back.

A strong sense of relief courses through Tommy. His friend was alive and they were going to stay that way.

 _"Are we prepared to leave?"_ Tubbo asked, deciding to not say anything about the growing wetness soaking their shoulder. Tommy nodded, lifting his face to wipe his damp cheeks.

_"Kind of, I have a few letters to write before we go."_

* * *

_Wilbur read the lines again, the parchment wrinkled in distress from how hard he gripped it._

_Techno quietly observes his brother, glancing down at his own unwrinkled letter time to time._

* * *

_Niki, Eret and Fundy stood together holding their own pieces of paper respectfully, a variety of emotions and questions swirling through their minds._

* * *

_Jshlatt glared coldly at the folded note resting on his desk._

_Quackity leaned awkwardly against the doorway of the office, feet scuffing the ground lightly._

* * *

_Dream hums softly to himself, resting his chin against the palm of his hand as he gazes upon the letters contents._

_George stands at Dreams right side, nursing a paper cut._

_Sapnap stands at Dreams left side, staring wide eyed at the letters._

* * *

Tommy adjusts the straps of his backpack, glancing over his shoulder to see Tubbo running out of the forest towards him.

 _"Tommy! I found bees!"_ Tubbo shouts excitedly, hands thrown into the air in celebration.

 _"That's great Tubbo! Where are they?"_ Tommy replies with the same amount of enthusiasm, watching the other explain the way there in great detail.

A sense of calm and peace falls upon them, and when Tubbo drags Tommy into the open clearing filled with flowers and bees he realizes they both were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: 2 Night
> 
> Edit: There's a second part! It's about the letters Tommy and Tubbo wrote.


End file.
